yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Talking with dear old Uncle Scar/Simba invites Nala to the cool place
Here is how Scar mentioned the Elephant Graveyard in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Meanwhile, Scar was on his overhanging rock ledge. As he pacde once, he kick an old bone off the edge as Simba came. Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar! Guess what! Scar: I despise guessing games. Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock. Scar: (sarcastically) Oh goody. Simba: (looking out over the edge of the rock) My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, (greedily) and I'm going to rule it all. (chuckles) Scar: Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know. (flopping down on his side) Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you? Scar: A monkey's uncle. Simba: (chuckles) You're so weird. Scar: You have NO idea... So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he? Simba: Everything. Scar: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...? Simba: (disappointed) Well, no... he said I can't go there. Scar: And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there. Simba: Well, I'm brave! What's out th... Scar: (interrupting) No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you. Simba: Why not? Scar: Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew. (rubbing and patted his head) Simba: (snorts sarcastically) Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew. Scar: All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince... (faking surprise) Oops! Simba: (enthusiastic) An elephant what? Whoa. Scar: (faking dismay) Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you're being SO clever and all... (pulling Simba near) Oh, just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place. Simba: (thinks) No problem. Scar: There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret. As Simba left the rock, Scar walked away with an evil smile. While Simba is running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock, he ran down towards two lionesses, Sarabi, his mother, and Sarafina, who's giving her daughter and Simba's friend, Nala a bath. Simba: Hey, Nala. Nala: Hi, Simba. Simba: Come on. I just heard about this great place. Nala: (through clenched teeth) Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath. Sarabi: And it's time for yours. As Simba tried to escape, he's too late as Sarabi bended down and grabbed him. She proceeds to give her struggling cub a bath. Simba: Mom! Mom... You're messing up my mane. (as Sarabi smiled) Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now? Nala: So, where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb. Simba: No. It's really cool. Sarabi: So, where is this "really cool" place? Simba: Oh. (thinks) Uh... around the water hole. Nala: The water hole? What's so great about the water hole? Simba: (whispering) I'll SHOW you when we GET there. Nala: (whispering) Oh. (to his mother) Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba? Sarafina: Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi? Sarabi: Well... Nala and Simba: (through broad, forced grin) Pleeeease? Sarabi: It's all right with me... With that, Nala and Simba are overjoyed. Nala: All right! Simba: Yeah! Sarabi: ...As long as Zazu goes with you. With that, Simba and Nala stopped dead in their celebration. Simba: No. Not Zazu. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225